


Storm Shelter

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Fic Favorites Collection 2018+ [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Promptis - Freeform, Rain, Sleeping Together, Storms, Touching, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: A rough thunderstorm strikes the Cape Caem house late at night. Noctis, the only one awake, tries to distract himself from the thunder to no avail - luckily, Prompto soon wakes up and keeps him company until the storm passes.





	Storm Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes it's been a long while since I've last posted but I finally had time to write (and finish, lol!) something. Summer rains and crazy weather have me inspired, so I wrote this :D

The walls groaned, the roof rustled, the windows rattled as sheets of rain angrily hammered down from the slate-gray sky. Though the Cape house wasn’t much of a sight to see, it still remained sturdy through many a windy summer storm. The storms tended to come and go quickly, but on rare occasion, would linger for a while, clouds looming, as if to remind the coastline that inland rains could be just as violent as the ones conjured up by the sea.

Unable to sleep through the storm with the others, Noctis gave up on tossing and turning in his bed and instead went over to a window, greeted by a fresh wall of rain beating against the sturdy glass. A flash crackled across the sky, a brief picture burned into Noctis’ mind of the wind-whipped grass, the tree branches splitting and scattering leaves, and he could only imagine the towering waves that surely crashed into the cliffside below. They weren’t in any danger - this type of weather was to be expected this time of year. Other than a potential power outage, they’d likely be otherwise undamaged by the rain.

Prompto slept like a rock when he had his headphones in. Gladio just slept like a rock in general, and Ignis, though he usually tended to sleep with one eye open, was a master of tuning things out when the need arose. So he, too, was likely to sleep well through the night.

Noctis entertained the idea of trying to find Iris to keep him company, but that idea was quick to fade. She needed sleep just like the rest of them, especially since she had that garden to tend to now. Noctis could wait until the morning, if he really needed some company. But by then, Gladio would likely be awake… so he’d at least have someone to talk to. Gladio’s expected teasing aside.

It was odd, being the only one awake during a storm. Noctis usually didn’t mind being alone, but there was something about the way the rain pressed against the house, and the wind sang eerily against the windows, that left him feeling unusually claustrophobic. Water surrounded him on all sides, and it weighed down on the house enough to make it sing a chorus of creaking, a cacophony of architectural protest.

Transfixed as he was by the din, it took a moment to register the hand at his shoulder - one that belonged to Prompto. Sleepy eyes met anxious ones, and Prompto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a burst of thunder that rang in their ears like the aftermath of a fired cannon. When the rumbling subsided, Noctis spoke first.

“Think the house is gonna hold up?” he asked, not sure if the way it left his mouth would be received as a half-hearted joke or a serious question. He wasn’t sure himself which one of the two it was.

“This place’s used to all the crazy wind, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Prompto answered, letting the hand at Noctis’ shoulder drop so he could loop his thumbs into his pockets, shifting awkwardly on his feet like he did when he was nervous. “It’s loud though. Even with music, all this thunder’s hard to sleep through.”

Noctis chuckled, glancing briefly out the window at the continuing onslaught of rain. “Yeah, I know.”

Tension settled in the air as their conversation stalled, and Noctis decided to occupy himself by tracing the seam lines in his shirt until an idea came to him.

“Let’s go sit on the stairs outside the room. It’s away from the windows and… hopefully from the noise, too?”

Prompto nodded and the two ventured off. Gladio and Ignis both had hardly stirred, so Noctis figured it was a safe bet just to let them sleep. If either of them woke up, he wondered if through all the noise they’d be able to fall back asleep.

Thankfully, the inside of the house, while open, seemed oddly insulated from the winds and the worst of the thunder, just a strong, frequent tap of the rain on the roof remained. They were alone, and a faint light from the kitchen downstairs was a thankful signal that the power was still on. While they were left in the almost-dark, it was definitely a more comfortable feeling than being so close to the storm in their room.

The hand found its way back to Noctis’ shoulder as they sat down on the stairs, both shuffling around briefly to get comfortable. Eventually it led to Noctis leaning back against Prompto’s chest, and Prompto eventually guiding the prince’s head to rest against his lap.

“You, um… better now? Comfy?” Asked Prompto, sounding uncertain.

“Yeah. Better. Thanks, Prompto...”

The rains slowed as time passed, and time itself seemed to go with it. Noctis closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing evenly, hoping it would calm his suddenly pounding heart. Prompto was warm, so warm… and usually, he detested having his hair played with but when Prompto let careful fingers card through the dark tufts, offering soothing touches as his fingertips pressed lightly against his head - he just couldn’t resist it. If they’d been in a bed, Noctis was sure he’d fall asleep.

“You okay, buddy?” Prompto whispered, noting the way Noctis almost went slack beneath his touch. “Still with me?”

A tired “mm” of acknowledgement left the prince’s lips but eventually, he offered a sleepy smile.

“Let’s get you back to bed, ‘kay?”

Body heavy, sluggish with tired comfort, Noctis eventually sat up and turned to face Prompto. He didn’t know why in that moment, but he took the opportunity of their solitude to hesitantly press his lips to Prompto’s. They were soft, slightly chapped, peppermint taste lingering in the skin, likely from his favorite chapstick… was he dreaming?

Prompto’s breath between their kisses, stolen back by Noctis’ surprisingly adventurous tongue, left him wondering, even stirring below. If it was a dream, and even if it wasn’t, he hoped they could stay like that for a long while. He wanted to remember as much of the moment as possible; the way Prompto’s fingers quested through the near-dark for Noctis’ hand, to squeeze it needingly, the way they fit so perfectly together there on the stairs, bodies pressed tight together as if nothing could separate them.

“...Bed?” managed Prompto between quiet gasps. It took Noctis a moment to comprehend what exactly he meant by it. Was that in reference to his earlier question, or did the hints of desperation beneath the word mean something else entirely?

“No, right here.”

Noctis’ sly smile almost lit up the dimmed room as he set to work moving Prompto’s clothing out of the way. He savored the sounds of Prompto struggling to keep his straining voice below the volume of the steady pulse of the rain. Fingers searched again to find Noctis’ hair, squeezing intermittently as Noctis turned his attention to letting his tongue taste pulsing flesh, gentle flicks here and there leaving Prompto to dissolve into frantic whines, subtle thrusts only held back by Noctis’ arm braced against his knees.

Steadily, he took Prompto in deeper. The only thing on his mind was what was before him, and everything else - rain included - fell to the background of his thoughts.

_More._

Peeling his arm away was a struggle, but being able to alleviate the growing pressure against his pants helped greatly. He almost tore the tab from his zipper in his rush to free himself, and groaned desperately around Prompto’s length when he finally touched himself. He’d gotten that hard, all because of Prompto’s moans… an interesting discovery.

The hand in Noctis’ hair gave another squeeze, and a whimpered plea punctuated the quiet.

“Noct, please… p-please…”

Noctis’ own hips took up a near relentless pace against his hand, desperation peaking. Prompto shuddered each time Noctis’ tongue swept across his length, the warmth and wetness of his mouth only adding to the complex sensations his mouth offered. Noctis hoped, for his own good, that Prompto was close. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

It didn’t take much longer - Prompto came, a moan escaping that would have been heard by the house’s other occupants but a well-timed thunder thankfully rumbled through the walls. Noctis slowed his pace to a stop, pulled free to wipe his mouth after swallowing as much as he could, and satisfactorily smiled at the way Prompto practically melted into the stairs in the bliss of the aftermath.

Noctis awkwardly shifted them both around until they were pressed together again. Prompto’s trembling hand slipped between them and offered Noctis what was left of his energy in the form of a spent yet enthusiastic grip.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Noctis groaned as he braced heavily against the stairs, the swear breathed almost directly in Prompto’s ear. In response, the grip lightened, then squeezed, stroking paced erratically as he worked Noctis to his own orgasm. As he came, he kissed Prompto once again, full and deep, before pressing his face into Prompto’s shoulder, muffling a string of lewd, breathy curses that thunder relented to camouflage. In the cloudy thoughts of his exhausted mind, the rain suddenly sounded much more distant than it had before…

“...H-Hey, Noct? How about we… go… go back to bed now..?”

“Carry me?” Noctis joked, although the fact that his arms suddenly felt like they had the texture of gelatin wasn’t helping his case.

Prompto chuckled, then whispered slyly in answer, “I can drag you, how’s that?”

“I’ll walk. Thanks, though.” The offered rejection lilted with his tired half-smirk.

After a quick cleanup with some borrowed paper towels from the kitchen, they made their escape back into the bedroom and Noctis slipped beneath the covers of his cot, happily settling against the mattress in a distracted daze. When Prompto slipped in next to him, he didn’t bother to complain about the lack of space - instead he made room for him by scooting minutely closer to the edge of the bed.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and the two of them fell asleep together, not bothering to worry about the questions they’d likely have to answer in the morning about why they shared a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed the feels! It's very late at the time I'm posting this but I wanted to get something done tonight~


End file.
